


A personality change

by SpoopyMacaroni



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Here we go, M/M, Other, Pregame Shuichi, So basically pregame and then Oma's like POOF I'm a bitch now, and FLIP IT, pregame, pregame Oma - Freeform, pregame momota, so take the AU of Oma turning to his pregame self while still in gmae, this is something i came up with and got mad because no one else had done it so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyMacaroni/pseuds/SpoopyMacaroni
Summary: Yeah so um.Take the AU where Ouma is in game and everything is going normally, when suddenly his personality changes to his pregame self. Ok. Now that you've got that, flip it. Just, fucking. Flip it. Pregame Ouma turning into in game Ouma. That's what's happening.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 275





	1. Chapter 1

”Hey, ’Kichi? ”

Kokichi flinched and snapped back to reality, turning to look at his one and only friend Shuichi Saihara, a dark haired boy with grey eyes and a burning passion for the TV show Danganronpa. They had met in school, when Kokichi was sitting alone in a corner of the cafeteria, eating his lunch and sketching a picture of a boy he had once knewn as his best friend, and later boyfriend, and who had just a little while ago signed up for Danganronpa. They had meant to sign up together, but Kokichi didn’t get in. Shuichi just then happened to walk by and saw the sketch, immediately linking it to Danganronpa. He sat down and asked him about it, and thus, they started spending time together. Mostly because neither of them had any other friends, but that didn’t matter.

"H-huh? Wha-what?"

Kokichi stuttered as he turned to look at Shuichi, who was leaning his head on the palm of his hand, staring at him. Shuichi didn't react to him stuttering since he did that all the time, but instead chuckled at his scared tone.

"What are you so scared about? I was just going to ask if you wanted to come over tonight to watch the 52rd season of Danganronpa with me! Neither of us has watched it yet!"

Kokichi smiled nervously and nodded. He hadn't indeed watched the new season yet, but it was for a different reason than usually. His boyfriend had went off and signed up for the season, and, to Kokichi's horror, got in. He was afraid to watch the season on his own, scared he would have a break down if something happened to his beloved...

* * *

Shuichi pressed play and stared at the screen intensely, as the newest season of Danganronpa started playing. Kokichi forced himself to watch, and hugged his pillow. He hadn't told anyone his boyfriend got in, and no one knew he ever even had one, since he went to a different school. Kokichi leaned forward as no other than his boyfriend showed up on screen. Shuichi teared his eyes off the TV as he noticed the sudden action, looking at the other in confusion. He just shrugged it off as nothing when the green haired boy on screen started talking.

"I'm Rantaro Amami, the Ultimate Adventurer. Nice to meet you."

Kokichi flinched as he heard Rantaro speak. He was already trembling, and doing his best to hold back tears. Shuichi noticed the action and turned to look at the short boy.

"What's wrong, 'Kichi? Don't you like the new protagonist?"

Kokichi shook his head. "It's no-nothing like- like that..."

Shuichi studied the shorter boy for a while, but then turned to look back at the screen. They continued to watch in silence.

* * *

"Naomi, don't tell me... You're the mastermind?"

Kokichi and Shuichi stared at the screen intensely as Rantaro exposed the mastermind, who immediately started going crazy, laughing like a maniac and everything. Shuichi drooled.

"What a nice twist..."

Kokichi snorted, making the other boy look at him in surprise. Kokichi rarely smiled, and Shuichi had never heard him laugh, or anything even remotely close to that.

"Yeah, sure, if you're stupid like a broken toaster. Nishishi~"

Shuichi's eyes widened in shock. Not only did Kokichi not stutter, he laughed. His tone of voice was also a lot more childish, and his body language changed too. And on top of that, he just indirectly insulted Shuichi.

"Boooriiing~" Kokichi whined, crossing his arms and pouting while sliding lover on the couch. "If they want the game to be fun, they should at least, you know... Not make it plain obvious? Damn, imagine if the mastermind was Tsumugi all along! That would be a shocker! She's so useless~"

Shuichi couldn't help but stare at Kokichi with his mouth open. Kokichi had never before complained about Danganronpa, and he never spoke like that. As if on cue, Kokichi suddenly put a hand over his mouth and curled back into his position.

"I-I'm so sorry... I don't- I don't know what- what came over me!"

Shuichi shook his head and decided to think about this later, turning back to the TV.

"It's fine, 'Kichi. I kinda liked that tone though~"

Kokichi flushed and buried his face in his pillow.

* * *

Kokichi got up as the bell rang, slowly making his way outside to eat his lunch. Shuichi would be coming to lunch later than him, so he would have to sit alone until he arrived Kokichi looked around and spotted a dark corner behind the school. He chose this as his spot and sat down, taking a bite out of his sandwich, that was the only lunch he had on him.

"Well, well, look who it is."

Kokichi flinched and dropped his lunch. Standing right in front of him was no other than Kaito Momota, who seemed to enjoy using Kokichi as his punching bag.

"Ple-Please... No- don't...."

Kaito smirked and kicked him in the stomach.

"What was that, you rat?"

Kokichi didn't answer. Kaito lifted him up from the ground by the collar, making sure he was looking at him. He smirked and threw Kokichi to the ground, making him cough. The tall boy then started punching him.

"Please st- please stop- n-no!"

Kokichi yelled, knowing no one could hear him and Kaito wouldn't stop. The tall boy huffed in annoyance, punching the smaller hard in the chest.

"Seriously, do you do anything expect whine like a little bitch?"

Kokichi coughed, but recovered so quickly it was scary, and smiled widely.

"Nishishi~ Sometimes I whine like a big bitch!"

Kaito stopped punching Kokichi and stared at him in shock. The boy had never talked back to him. Normally, Kokichi would be sweating, crying, whimpering, trembling, begging and screaming, but now... Kokichi was completely calm looking. As a matter of fact, he was smiling brightly and he had lifted his arms from their normal defensive position to exited peace signs. He looked as if he was enjoying this. And he had laughed. A thing no one had ever heard him do before.

"What the fuck?! Are you high or some shit?! I'm beating you up and you're just making jokes?! "

Kokichi winked and placed his hands that he was now impersonating a cat.

"Awwe, does Momota-chan not like me when I joke?" he pouted, making Kaito even more confused than he already was. Before he could react, Kokichi burst into loud tears. "Waaaahhhh!!!~ Momota-chan hates meeee!!! That's soooo meeeaaannn!!!"

Kaito backed down in surprise. Kokichi immediately stopped crying. Was he faking just now?!

"Well, I don't care what you think anyway. Or do I? Can you be sure? Maybe I'm just in love with you. "

Kokichi took advantage of Kaito's confusion and stood up, now that he was perfectly able to just walk away.

"That's a lie! Or was it, after all? See ya later, Momota-chaan~ Love you!~"

Kokichi winked and sent a kiss to Kaito's direction before turning around and walking off, but not without a last comment.

"Oh, and also, It's your fault my lunch got ruined, so, I expect a replacement, one way or another, babe!~"

Kaito was left standing there in confusion.

"...What... the.....fuck..."

* * *

"There you are 'Kichi! I looked everywhere for you, I was worried Kaito started beating you up again or something."

"He did! But I ran away~"

Shuichi was once again startled by Kokichi's sudden change of tone, or more like a change of his whole personality. He was also surprised by Kokichi's answer.

"You ran away? How did you manage that?"

"Oh, nothing much- I just confessed my love to him, that's all." Kokichi smirked, his hands resting behind his head.

"WHAT?!" Kokichi's eyes widened and he flinched as Shuichi suddenly yelled with an enraged expression, slamming his hands on the hard wooden table. He looked ready for murder, and he was staring at Kokichi.

"G-geez, calm down, Shumai, It was just a joke..." Kokichi managed to stutter. Shuichi grunted and took a bite out of his food. "Never joke about that."


	2. Lmao part two because yee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha lmao idk I found this in my drafts so here you go people

**Includes:**   
**Pregame Shuichi**   
**Oumami**   
**Saiouma**

Kokichi hummed as he read through his and his boyfriends, Rantaro's, messages. He really missed the boy, and was glad he would be coming back home soon. Suddenly he felt someone's hot breath in his neck, and he flinched, but didn't react otherwise, knowing it was Shuichi.

"What are you doing?~"

"Just reading through some messages, that's all. And how about you, are you here to invade my personal space? Nishishi~"

Shuichi smiled lightly at the comment and turned his attention to the phone Kokichi was holding, reading the messages too.

—— ∆*∆ ——

— 4.25 PM, 19th of March XXXX —

 **Talking avocado:**   
Hiya, just checking in to see if you're okay

 **You:**  
I'm fine. Kaito ditched today.

 **Talking avocado** :   
Oh, that's good

 **Talking avocado** :   
Btw, we still up for that movie???

 **You:**   
Of course!

 **Talking avocado** :   
Good. Love u <3

 **You:**   
I

 **You:**   
...

 **You:**   
you too

— 3.19 AM, 21st of March XXXX —

 **You:**   
I know you're awake

 **Talking avocado** :   
No I'm not

 **You:**   
Go to sleep

 **Talking avocado** :   
shut up Jeff the killer

 **You:**  
Ben Drowned

 **Talking avocado** :   
Ticci Toby

 **You:**   
Slender man

 **Talking avocado** :  
Nina the killer

 **You:**   
I-

 **You:**   
You know what, I'm breaking up with you

 **Talking avocado** :  
WAIT NO KOKICHI NO DON'T I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART YOU'RE ALL I HAVE ON THIS MISERABLE PLANET PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME

 **You:**   
Then go to sleep

 **Talking avocado** :  
OKAY FINE

— 8.56 AM, 22nd of March XXXX—

 **You:**   
Wake up

 **Talking avocado** :  
I have risen

 **You:**   
good

 **You:**   
Also, are you free? I need u

 **Talking avocado** :   
I'm always free when it comes to u <3

 **You:**   
:)

 **You:**   
I'm coming over

 **Talking avocado** :   
Now????

 **You:**   
Yes now

 **Talking avocado** :  
Okay then but be prepared I might be half naked when you arrive

 **You:**   
Well

 **You:**   
I _have_ seen you naked

 **Talking avocado** :   
....Yeah you got a point

 **Talking avocado** :   
See ya soon <3

 **You:**   
Love you <3

 **Talking avocado** :   
OH MY GOD YOU SAID IT BACK THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE

 **You:**   
stfu or I'm never saying it again

 **Talking avocado** :  
OKAY

—— ∆*∆ ——

Shuichi stared at the messages in anger. Who the hell was that?! Why were they so close to his dear, lovely, beautiful Kokichi?! And who in the world was worth Kokichi's love?! He was just about to voice his worries to the shorter boy, when he got a notification that made them both freeze.

**One (1) New message from** **Talking avocado**

Kokichi's heart was pounding. No way... He wasn't supposed to come back until tomorrow. He clicked on the notification as quick as he could, and stared at the message he had got.

 **Talking avocado** :   
Hey Koki!! Where are you?

Kokichi had to mentally scream to stop himself from trembling as he wrote a reply.

 **You:**   
Hey Ran.... I'm at school right now, but it's ending in twenty minutes.

He didn't have to wait long for a reply.

 **Talking avocado** :   
Okay!!! I'll meet you at the front of the school, is that okay?

 **You:**   
Yeah, sure!

Then he remembered Shuichi who was still looking over his shoulder.

 **You:**   
Hey, can I also bring a friend? I really want you to meet them!!

Kokichi heard Shuichi stiffen up a bit in surprise.

 **Talking avocado** :   
Yeah, sure. Why not? I'd like to meet a friend of yours

 **You:**   
Good! See you at the front in 20 minutes <3

 **Talking avocado** :   
<3

Kokichi put his phone down and turned to face Shuichi, who was staring expressionlessly into space.

"So, uh... Would you like to meet him?"

Shuichi grunted.

"Sure."

—— ∆*∆ ——

As the bell rang, Kokichi shot up from his seat and started walking outside as fast as he could, Shuichi following him shortly behind. They made it to the front yard in no time, and soon Kokichi could already see the familiar figure. He started running.

"Amaaamiiiiiiii!!!!!"

The green haired boy turned around and smiled so brightly it could've rivaled the sun. He opened his arms and immediately pulled the small boy into a tight hug, never wanting to let go again. Kokichi broke the hug and placed his hand on Rantaro's cheek, standing on his tiptoes and pulling him into a sudden kiss, to which the other answered without hesitation. They soon both felt tears stain their cheeks.

Shuichi was behind enough that he hadn't heard Kokichi yell out Rantaro's name, so when he finally made it to where the couple was, his eyes fell wide out of shock.  
It was Rantaro Amami, the one of the only two survivors of the 52nd season of Danganronpa, kissing Kokichi Ouma, his crush, right on the lips.  
Shuichi didn't know what to think. The boy behind all those messages was Amami? It made no sense. But there, right before his very eyes, the scene took place.

Kokichi pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily and red like a fire truck. Rantaro smiled at the shorter boy, running his hand through his dark purple hair and wiping the tears away from his cheeks, the smaller boy doing the same to him.

"I missed you so much Kokichi..."

"I- I missed you too... I love you."

"I love you too."

Kokichi smiled and then pulled away from the hug. Rantaro was sad that the contact was over, but he was certain that he would get plenty of time to cuddle the other later. Kokichi turned to Shuichi, who was staring at the two in shock. Kokichi ignored this.

"Okay, so Shumai, this is Rantaro Amami, my lovely boyfriend whom I love dearly, RanRan, this is Shuichi Saihara, my beloved sociopath best friend."

Rantaro nodded and offered the blue haired boy his hand. Shuichi hesitantly shook it and stared at Rantaro with piercing eyes.

"If you hurt 'Kichi, you're fucking dead to me."

Rantaro chuckled lightly and pulled his hand away from the shake.

"If I ever do hurt him, go on ahead."

Kokichi squeaked and hugged Rantaro's arm, whining.

"Oi, don't get yourself killed you dumb Avocado, you just got back. He could actually kill you, you know," He pouted, making Rantaro look at him in slight confusion. "I don't want you dying on me, especially after having to watch that whole season of Danganronpa just to see if you're even remotely okay!"

Rantaro smiled and hugged the smaller boy, making him chuckle lightly. Rantaro looked down at the boy again, confused, since he rarely heard the boy laugh, and he seemed different in various ways. They all seemed to be changes for the better, though. Kokichi now laughed more, he smiled more, joked around more and was more energetic. And to Rantaro it seemed like Kokichi's physical health was also better than it had been.

"Hey, Koki? Did something happen while I was gone? You seem... Different."

Kokichi smirked.

"Aawwe, is Amami-chan worried for my health?~" Kokichi cooed, making Rantaro smile lightly. "But, nah. Nothing exactly happened. Though, I don't get beat up anymore, Nishishi~"

Rantaro looked at the purple boy in surprise.

"Kaito left you alone? Seriously? What happened?"

Kokichi shrugged. Shuichi growled under his breath, but answered in Kokichi's place.

"One day he just came up to me at lunch and said he had ran away from Kaito. When I asked him how he did that, he just said that he 'confessed his love'."

Rantaro looked at Kokichi with a slightly betrayed look, but the smaller only chuckled.

"Yep~ And you got suuuper duper mad, it was scaryy~" He cooed, placing his hands behind his head. "But, Kaito never bothered me again after that~ I guess he couldn't handle it~"

Rantaro frowned.

"Koki, why'd you do that? I feel betrayed."

"Aw, don't! I love you and only you! Or do I? Who knows! Maybe I do love Kaito! Or, maybe, I'm secretly in love with Saihara-chan!~ Oorr, maybe I'm just lying and don't love anyone! Nishishi~"

Shuichi sighed at Kokichi's comment, but smiled anyways, now finally getting used to the other boy's confusing way of talking. Rantaro, on the other hand, stared at the purple boy in surprise for a brief moment before shaking his head and wrapping his arms around him from behind without a warning of any kind, making Kokichi yelp and Shuichi stare daggers.

**Author's Note:**

> I did it. It has been done. I finished this thing. It was very bad writing but I still finished it. Praise me


End file.
